


Day 9: Trimming the Tree

by TT40_Angst_Queen



Series: My NCIS Holiday Themes 2017 [9]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas Tree, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT40_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT40_Angst_Queen
Summary: Trimming the tree .A little too much.





	Day 9: Trimming the Tree

“Well… it has Character, McTreeBarber,”

 

“Thanks Tony, but really, it looks terrible.”

 

“Hey, you trimmed it nicely,”

 

“Yeah, now it looks like Charlie Browns Christmas tree.”

 

“That movie is a classic, McSnoopy,”

 

“Both of you shut up and put your boots on.”

 

“Where are we going Boss?”

 

“I don’t have a red christmas ball. Ya’ can’t have a Charlie Brown tree without it.”

 

“Wow, thanks Boss,”

 

“Yeah yeah, now get in the car, the both of you.”

  
“On your Six, Boss!”


End file.
